


Don't Go

by Winchester_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Describí las muertes, Literalmente el final de temporada, M/M, Season 12 finale, Spoilers, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Holmes/pseuds/Winchester_Holmes
Summary: Tras la muerte de Castiel, todo fue diferente, los sentimientos de Dean finalmente tienen una respuesta y la desesperación se encuentra en su ser.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Bueno, primero que nada quiero dejar en claro que la mayor parte de esta historia es literalmente el final de temporada (12) por si aún no lo han visto, entonces no lo lean si no quieren spoilers (más)
> 
> Originalmente iba a subirlo en inglés, pero mejor lo subiré primero en español y más adelante en inglés (Ya comencé la traducción)  
> Espero que sea de su agrado la historia, es mi primera vez escribiendo en este sitio, si tienen una recomendación no duden en decirme en los comentarios (Por favor dejen algunos, sirven de retroalimentación ;) ) Y unos Kudos <3  
> Es historia completamente mía, no se la robe a nadie y espero no encontrarla en otro sitio sin que den créditos, porque si es así....  
> "Los buscaré, los encontraré y los mataré..." Ah ya salieron las referencias.  
> Les recomiendo unos pañuelos para los que tengan corazón de pollo (O espero haber dado ese efecto, aún sigo practicando ;D )

 

  
Tras la muerte de Castiel todo se veía y sentía diferente, ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Todo fue demasiado rápido.  
  
Tanto Sam y Dean no podían comprender todo el baño de sangre que acababa de suceder frente sus ojos, incluso si viéramos lo que paso anteriormente el hermano menor tras acabar con los hombre de letras británicos sería agregarle más sangre al asunto. Pero Dean no esperaba esto, es cierto que anteriormente ayudo a su madre sacarla de su trance en su mente, con maquinaria y tecnología de los británicos para poder hacer que volviera a ser la misma persona de siempre junto la madre que por poco tiempo de su vida tuvo.  
  
Si pudieran darle nombre a este día lo llamarían “La Boda Roja” en honor a un episodio de una serie que una difunta amiga les enseñó llamado “Juego de Tronos”, ¿Por qué?, Simplemente por el hecho de que desde que inicio el día la muerte llegó para quedarse (Y eso que Dean ya había matado al jinete de la muerte y Castiel a su suplente Billy quien se aseguraría que la siguiente vez que alguien muriera, quedara permanentemente muerto). Para hacerlo peor, todos murieron en manos de la misma persona o relacionada con ella, el mismísimo Satanás, o como lo conocen oficialmente tras todos sus antecedentes junto ángeles, demonios y el apocalipsis; Lucifer.  
  
La primera víctima fue Rowena, la madre del rey del infierno y una muy poderosa bruja que había vivido por más de 300 años. No se sabe específicamente como fue asesinada, pero por lo que escucharon los hermanos terminó quemada tal como una vez fue su madre y Jessica. Después, en la otra dimensión el sacrificio del hijo de esta bruja, el mismísimo Rey del Infierno a quien en un principio odiaron, después tras el intento de Sam para cerrar las puertas del infierno y en su último desafío el cual era humanizar un demonio, Crowley comenzó a ser parte de una relación amor/odio hacia los Winchester. O como olvidar cuando Dean era su mejor amigo por un tiempo tras ser Caballero del infierno, larga historia pero terminó siendo un héroe, ya no le quedaba más, sus seguidores se habían marchado, ya no lo tomaban en serio y todo aquello a lo que aspiraba a ser decayó, por lo que decidió ayudar a quienes él consideraba sus amigos y los que salvarían el día como siempre, la familia del Flannel. Su sacrificio era con la finalidad de poder terminar un hechizo para poder encerrar a Lucifer en esa realidad alterna, el último ingrediente era dar una vida, la cual se ofreció diciéndoles por última vez a los hermanos un “Adiós Chicos” para justo clavarse una espada de ángel en su estómago. Lamentablemente el hechizo no funcionó.  
  
En su mundo original, se encontraba Kelly, dando a luz su hijo el cual era progenitor del arcángel responsable de muchas muertes. Conocido como “El Nephilim” por ser producto de un humano y un ser celestial (ángel). Al momento de dar el último empuje, una luz la bañó, sus últimas palabras fueron “Te amo” para después dar a luz y al instante morir.  
  
Mientras Sam y Dean trataban de regresar del shock en la otra dimensión por el sacrificio de Crowley, un Cas totalmente molesto apareció y fue directamente hacia Lucifer.  
  
“¿Cas?” Preguntó sorprendido Dean y luego una inmensa angustia se apoderó en su cuerpo. “¡Cas!” No había reacción alguna, lo cual era muy raro ya que cada vez que Dean llamaba al ángel éste inmediatamente lo escuchaba e iba hacia él.  
  
“¡CAS!” Dean inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero Sam lo sostuvo a tiempo y se lo llevo con gran fuerza hacia el rayo que daba directamente a su otra dimensión. “¡CAS!”, esto le recordó al menor aquella vez que miró al amor de su vida siendo consumida en el techo por un enorme fuego y como llegó su hermano a sacarlo a rastras del lugar antes de que se hiciera más daño. Ahí Sam le quedó más que claro la situación entre ellos, pero ya es muy tarde para hacer algo, ahora está en manos del destino lo que suceda a continuación.  
  
Regresaron a su mundo, el corazón de ambos latiendo mucho más rápido de lo usual, la sangre recorriendo todo su cuerpo y una gran ansiedad por parte de Dean. Unos segundos después Castiel apareció, Ambos al verlo suspiraron de gran alivio, pero esa satisfacción duro menos de 1 segundo ya que sin que el ángel se diera cuenta, alguien más salió del portal con un arma frente a él aniquilando a Cas. Una espada de ángel lo atravesó por la espalda, justo como él solía deshacerse de sus enemigos y en algunos casos sus hermanos (Incluyendo a quienes tenía gran aprecio como Balthazar o Alfie) Aunque este último fue bajo el control de Naomi pero eso es otra historia. La luz que todo ángel libera al ser atravesado o lastimado por aquella daga se extendió por todo su rostro. “¡NO!” Se escuchó al momento que estaban los últimos murmuro del de ojos azules, Sam no podía creer lo que sucedía y Dean no podía sentirse cada vez peor. El destello acabó haciendo que el cuerpo de dicho ser cayera al suelo ya sin vida alguna. Dean miro asustado, destrozado, al cuerpo de quién una vez fue su mejor amigo y aquella persona que contaba mas en el mundo junto a Sam “Eso fue divertido” Dijo la persona causante del dolor de los hermanos.  
  
Había ira en los ojos de Dean y miedo en los de Sam, ¿Cómo es posible que la misma persona acabara con las pocas personas que les quedaban y en un punto amaban en la vida? Al estar consumidos en sus pensamientos y dolor su madre aparece en medio de ambos. Hay una pequeña charla entre los 4 presentes, Mary prepara sus puños detrás de su espalda, con un arma entre los dedos de sus manos, mira por última vez a sus hijos diciéndoles “Los amo” y se lanza directamente hacia Lucifer dándole un puño directo a su mejilla, este acto enoja al arcángel pero el propósito de esta acción es dejarlo en la otra dimensión, al ver que éste estaba más cerca de caer hacia lo que podría considerarse una puerta al otro mundo, se sostuvo del brazo de Mary, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos quedaran atrapados en el otro universo.  
  
“¡Mamá Cuidado!” Gritó paranoico Dean al mismo tiempo que ella se adentraba junto con Lucifer, dicho impacto desapareció el hilo o puerta hacia el otro mundo, perdiendo a su madre una vez más. Ambos hermanos no sabían una vez más con claridad lo que había sucedido, todo fue tan rápido, ¿Acaso esto eran las consecuencias celestiales que mencionó Billy? Quizá.  
  
Sam fue el primero en despertar del trance. “¡Kelly!” se gritó hacia sí mismo y se dirigió a la cabaña dónde estaba ella. Mientras tanto, Dean se arrodillo ante el cuerpo de Cas. Esto no tenía que suceder, no otra vez, todas las veces que lo miró morir eran muy dolorosas, pero ésta en específico era más impactante, tal vez por el hecho de que lo vio literalmente morir frente a él de la misma manera que la mayoría de los ángeles han hecho (Como Gabriel, quién aún no ha vuelto de su muerte) u otros.

  
O tal vez sea por el hecho de que mira sus alas, o las pocas que tenía plasmadas en el suelo, las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos, su corazón lo siente estático, el sonido de sus oídos no lo puede explicar, es demasiado molesto como cuando estás en un lugar sin ninguna especie de ruido y sólo esta ese pitido taladrando tus oídos. Su cuerpo tiembla, mueve sus brazos pero no sabe qué hacer con ellos, ¿Debería abrazar su cadáver? ¿Debería buscar alguna señal de que aún respira? No, por favor Chuck, en cualquier parte que estés, devuélvele la vida a Cas y que regrese a su madre de una vez, ya ha sufrido lo suficiente que no quiere quedar completamente solo, cierto, tiene a su hermano, están como en el principio, sólo ellos 2 contra el misterioso hijo de Kelly que Dios sabrá como resultará ser en un futuro. Pero ahora no puede concentrarse ni pensar en otra cosa, mira al cielo y comienza a recordar todo.  
  
“Cas…” Susurra al momento que mira una vez más el cuerpo, es tan doloroso y a la vez tan irreal, probablemente es una pesadilla, una muy fea, y debe aprender a valorar más lo que tiene alrededor, ¿No?  
  
Parpadea cada vez más fuerte pero todo es lo mismo. “Por favor, Cas, despierta, no nos hagas esto” pero sigue igual. “¿Cas?” se acerca más y no hay señal alguna. “¡Castiel!” Grita su nombre, intentando que sus lamentos y dolor los escuche para que vuelva como siempre lo hace, pero una vez más no hay nada. Su corazón vuelve o tal vez ahora tiene consciencia de escucharlo, ya que esta latiendo más rápido que piensa que se le saldrá de la boca. Su orgullo no lo dejaría hacer lo que está haciendo, pero al diablo eso, ya no importa nada, de que sirve si no hay nadie más quién podrá ver o hacerle burla de ello. Sin mover al ángel del suelo, se recuesta en su pecho y comienza primero un sollozo, cada lágrima era una memoria, como la primera vez que se conocieron. Ese “Soy quien te rescató y salvo de la perdición” La vez que le dijo que era un ángel, cuando le enseñó sus alas por primera vez, lo mandó al pasado, lo ayudó cuando Sam y él se habían separado de una de tantas veces, cuando se unió a los Winchester para acabar con el apocalipsis. Los sollozos pronto se volvieron un poco más constantes, la primera vez que lo vio morir en ese molotov o cuando se creía Dios, cuando lo poseyeron los leviatanes y desapareció en las aguas para mucho tiempo después encontrarlo sin memoria alguna, la vez que estuvo en un psiquiatra en lugar de Sam, cuando estaban en purgatorio, cuando se hizo humano, cuando recuperó su gracia, cuando peleó a muerte cuando Dean era demonio y cuando se despidió creyendo que no lo volvería a ver para acabar con la Oscuridad.  
  
Dean tras recordar esos momentos se dio cuenta de algo, algo muy especial y profundo, aquello que Cas siempre mencionaba “El Lazo Profundo” lo hizo recapacitar y reaccionar. No era simplemente amistad lo que había entre ellos, era más fuerte incluso que una hermandad. Y en ese instante Dean se odió, se odió más que nunca en el mundo, porque se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo siempre estuvo enamorado de Castiel. Tras reconocerlo, sus sollozos se convirtieron en gritos, alarmando a Sam, quién volvió inmediatamente y miró la escena. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir, le recordó todas las veces las cuales ha perdido alguien a quien amaba. El ya se había dado cuenta de la relación entre su hermano y su mejor amigo, claro, nunca lo mencionó porque esperaba al momento que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta, pero ya es muy tarde para ello.  
  
“Dean…” Susurró Sam “¿Cas?” Exclamó Dean con ilusión pero al ver que no era quien esperaba su mirada se hizo más oscura. Volteó hacia el otro lado y miro a su hermano. La expresión no podía describirla pero demonios, ni él mismo sabía cuál era la suya. El mayor se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra, se levantó y miro hacia el lado opuesto, dándole la espalda a su hermano.  
  
“Qué día el de hoy, ¿No?” Dijo con un tono melancólico y sin alegría alguna. Sam no dijo nada, solamente se quedó parado mirando el cuerpo debajo de él, tragó duro y miro una vez más a su hermano “¿Quieres hablarlo o…?” Pero Dean solamente negó con la cabeza.  
  
“Trae el impala” Fue lo que dijo mientras estiraba su brazo izquierdo para entregarle las llaves.  
  
En el camino al bunker, todo estaba muy tenso y callado, el hijo de Kelly se veía totalmente malévolo, pero al momento de tan siquiera acercarse a él inmediatamente desapareció alarmando a Sam, quería discutir del tema pero Dean solamente miraba fijamente a la ventana, ni ganas de conducir su amado auto tenía. En la parte de atrás estaba Cas, obviamente no lo iban abandonar, fue impactante para Sam notar parte de sus alas, era la primera vez que podía contemplarlas como estaban actualmente, se le hizo muy bello pero a la vez trágico contemplarlas en el suelo. Cualquier persona que no supiera lo que había sucedido, creería que Cas estaba dormido u algo, pero ambos sabían que eso no era cierto.  
  
Al llegar a su hogar Dean sale de un portazo, abre la puerta trasera y carga al ángel con delicadeza, si la situación fuera diferente, en estos momentos Sam le diría algo como “Eso es tan cursi” y Dean le contestaría un “Cállate” mientras Cas se cubriera el rostro con sus manos o quizá escondería su rostro en el cuello de éste. Oh, cuánto daría para que la situación fuera así y no ver a su hermano destrozado cargando el cadáver de quién más en la vida amo.  
  
Dejó el cuerpo de Cas en la cama de su respectiva habitación, lo contempló y no pudo evitar un gran nudo en la garganta, pareciera una especie de alarma ya que Sam llegó.  
  
“¿Estás seguro de dejarlo aquí?” lo miró fijamente, esperando que Dean lo mirara de vuelta, pero sus ojos seguían pegados al cuerpo recostado. “Es Cas, estoy seguro de que volverá, ¿No?” Susurró con delicadeza, un silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Sam se encogió de hombros y se rasco la nuca “No se Dean…sobre eso” pero fue interrumpido con una mirada dolorosa y la voz quebrada de Dean “¿No?” Sam miró una vez más esos ojos, llenos de dolor y pérdida, justo como la vez que creyó que había perdido a su hermanito por la posesión de Lucifer.  
  
“Tu escuchaste a Billy, habrá consecuencias cósmicas, además, al momento de que la mataron, no hay una parca que esté presente” Intentó mantenerse firme, pero ver a Dean tan destruido le dolía, además de que Cas era su mejor amigo también.  
  
“Por favor, Sammy, Dime que él volverá, es cierto que lo arruinó, ¡Pero volverá como siempre!” Esta vez su voz comenzó a subir de tono “Nosotros siempre regresamos, y esta no es la primera vez que Cas muere, estoy seguro de que volverá” Comentó en un tono casi gritando, Sam solamente lo miraba mientras intentaba deshacerse del nudo de su garganta.  
  
“Dean” Lo llamó pero éste no hizo caso y se marcho, chocando hombro con hombro, se dirigió a su habitación y un portazo se escuchó. Sam contempló al ángel y se dio el tiempo para llorar su muerte, no era más que simples lágrimas y su dolor no se compararía con el de Dean, pero también era horrible para él.  
  
El cuarto de Dean, que siempre se mostraba limpio y ordenado era un desastre en estos momentos, papeles dispersos en todas partes, una que otra silla tirada y la cama hecha un desastre mientras él se movía una y otra parte, normalmente no estaría orgulloso pero debido a sus antiguas depresiones siempre tenía un poco de alcohol en su habitación, el cual tomó directamente de la botella. Las horas pasaban pero para Dean el tiempo estaba detenido. Miraba hacia su pared, sin prestar atención, solamente memorias de Cas pasaban en su mente, junto la muerte de sus otros amigos y familiares. Comenzó a sentir culpa, dolor, arrepentimiento, soledad.  
  
Sacó su celular y miro una que otra foto que lograba sacar de Cas sin que prestara atención, o de alguna que había de los 3 juntos o con otras personas. Hacía zoom en el rostro de él y se quedaba viéndolo fijamente. Después fue a la zona de contactos y miro el número de Cas. Lo miro por unos 10 segundos e inconscientemente lo marcó. Pasaron unos segundos para que se conectara la llamada pero nunca llego, en su lugar salió su mensaje de voz “Este es mi correo de voz…Deja tu voz un correo” Sonrió como idiota al escuchar eso y una risilla ahogada se le escapó. Miro fijamente a la pared frente a él y volvió a marcar. Pasaron otros segundos para escuchar “Este es mi correo de voz…Deja tu voz un correo”. Una lágrima, no, varias comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y volvía repetir el mismo ciclo, marcar, esperar, escuchar su mensaje de voz, oyendo una vez más su ángel.  
  
Sam entró inmediatamente al cuarto de Dean, lo miró tumbado en el piso, descansando su espalda con el costado de la cama, su mano derecha tenía una botella y su otra mano estaba pegada a su oído con su celular. Su mirada, rojiza y acabada, Sam no lo pudo soportar más y arrebató el teléfono de su mano.  
  
“¡Hey!” Gritó enojado Dean “¡Dame eso!” Intentó levantarse pero cayó al intento.  
  
Sam no podía evitar sentir lástima ante ello “Dean…para” pero su hermano no lo escuchó y comenzó a llorar. “Si preguntas como llegue aquí, es porque el celular de Cas no deja de sonar, y me imagine el por qué” Se sentó a lado de su hermano, intentó abrazarlo pero en eso Dean se volteó con los ojos llorosos “¡Yo lo amaba Sam!” Empezó a confesarse, Sam lo miró con atención y dolor, “Maldición, ese idiota, sin que se diera cuenta, siempre mirándome, ignorando el espacio personal” Un sollozo feo interrumpió su discurso… “Amaba a Castiel como a nadie más en el mundo Sammy” Declaró una última vez mientras se aferró al pecho de su hermano menor y comenzó a desahogarse. Sam se quedo estático, por lo que solamente lo abrazó.  
  
“Lo sé Dean, todos lo sabíamos menos ustedes dos” Al decir esto, una risa ahogada salió de Dean.  
  
“Que idiota soy, ¿No?”

 


End file.
